


The Feelings I Have I Would Rather Leave Behind

by quietdetective



Category: The History Boys
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Posner’s Crush on Dakin, Sappy, Unresolved Romantic Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: Posner and Scripps spend a lot of time together practising their duets. The only thing that brings these sessions down are Posner’s insistence of sad and sappy songs.





	The Feelings I Have I Would Rather Leave Behind

Posner was beautiful. The words he spoke were often so melancholy it made it hard to remember this boy had more in his heart than sadness, and such wonderful things he had in his heart. So ready to love and to be love, so eager to share that love that it didn’t matter if the person wanted it or not. 

It made Scripps feel a touch of bitterness, the fact that Dakin had such a well of love available to him yet he chose to ignore it. Of course he understood, if Dakin couldn’t have feelings for Posner he wouldn’t have feelings for Posner, but it made it that much more bothersome when Scripps and Posner practised their songs together and all the young boy wanted to do was sing sappy love songs. 

After another round of Slow Dancing in the Dark it was Scripps’ turn for the song choice. He shuffled through the selection they had, humming softly to each before deciding against it. enough with the sadness, it was time for something a bit more fun and energetic. And more piano. 

Scripps grinned as he found one, signalling to Posner which piece and getting a matching smile back. It was always nice to go back to what they’ve done before. 

“Sing as we go~!” Posner began, Scripps joining in soon enough. Both had wide grins on as they sang a silly song, the prior atmosphere gone like the rain clouds after a downpour.


End file.
